1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser irradiation device and a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display device (OLED) using the same, and more particularly, to a laser irradiation device which can enhance the quality of a transfer layer pattern and maximize transfer efficiency when an organic layer is formed by a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method, and a method of fabricating an OLED using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among flat panel displays, OLEDs can display high-quality moving pictures regardless of device size. OLEDs also have a fast response speed, low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle. In addition, OLEDs are self emissive, and thus need no additional light source. OLEDs also have drawn attention as a next generation flat panel display because they can be manufactured at a low temperature and by a simple process using conventional semiconductor processes.
In fabricating an OLED, various methods can be used to pattern an organic layer including an organic emission layer. Among other methods, a Laser-Induced Thermal Imaging (LITI) method can yield excellent pattern uniformity. The LITI method is favorable for large-size OLEDs.